The Fall of the City
by Sinbreaker
Summary: Fire split the night sky open as a new terror came across their once peacful city. This is what became of their peace, their hope, their home. What once was everything to them is now shattered... And it's all because of him...


Out on an Island, a beautiful city glows silver from the light reflecting off the moon. It was a peaceful city, without a worry to be shed. Nothing could ever go wrong is what the citizens believed when they felt safe inside those city walls, protecting them from the outside world. But tonight, all of that would disappear…

A single sound split the night air. It was sounded like a long screaming noise, only not made by any living thing. Then off in the west part of their glorious City, a bomb is dropped. A fiery explosion follows the loud destructive noise that awakens the citizens from deep peaceful sleep.

People rush to their windows and outside to scan the sky as black battleships slowly descend on the City's sky. There is no mistaking the logo on those pitch black battleships and blimps. People scream in terror as more danger comes rolling in. Black as night bombs are dropped into the streets where the fleeing citizens run. But this is only the beginning…

Soon the black blimps shoot a beam of pure destructive energy at the tallest towers of the City. When those beams of energy come in contact with those sparkling white buildings, a blast of loud noise followed by an explosion appears. One strike is strong enough that the building could no longer hold out, and the top of that once beautiful building comes crashing down on the City below.

Houses are crushed with the falling stones that follow from the top of the skyscrapers. And soon, a siren goes up and around for the citizens to evacuate their homes and head to the safe zones. Mothers gather their children; fathers lead the way, through the fiery city that was once called home.

Then, like the attacker was waiting for this moment, a bomb was dropped right into the heart of this falling City. The explosion is tremendous in size and devastation follows. Screams are cut off when the owner to the sound is engulfed by fire. And soon the smell of burnt flesh rises into the air.

Ash covers the streets of this once peaceful city, but it is not over here. Machines are dropped into the city, looking for survivors of the bombs. Once one locates one of the fleeing citizens, a blast of a green ray is shot at them. The victims are not so lucky. As they stand a better chance staying in the City.

Off by her home. A young girl cries for her fallen parents, oblivious to the machine coming up behind her. She cries and calls out her mother's name in hopes for a response from a voice she knew. But it would never come. The machine takes aim on the small child. She see is it's shadow thanks to the light of the fire, but she only makes it a foot away before she is hit with the green light and disappears to where her people are being drained of their life.

A tree catches on fire sending small bits of flames down onto the body of a young woman. Her life ended the day it had begun. Her once white dress now covered in ash and torn. For the flowers she held where now burnt to a crisp, and they gently slipped from her undead grasp. But one thing that even death could not make her let go, was the hand of her lover who in turn died holding her close.

This is what became of their peace, their hope, their home. What once was everything to them is now shattered. And there screams filled with pain, sadness, anger and fear are like music to him. As his golden eyes reflected the light of the growing fire as he watched what was once his home long ago, be destroyed.

He stood on an old building roof, watching what he once called his people, run in terror. He smirked knowing there was no escape for them. They could not leave the island that was so far away from nearby land, from nearby help. They had a few choices. Jump into the ocean and swim, which he saw several do. But they might drown or be killed by something that may lie beneath the water.

Or they could get captured by the machines that where now rampaging the City. This was a part of the deal he had made. The attacker would send out these machines to capture the citizens and use their life force for energy. Or the last option was the easiest in his eyes. One word.

Die.

Yes, they could all die and he wouldn't care. Fact he would probably laugh! And the more he thought about it, the bigger his smile got until he found himself laughing at the destruction around him. All of it caused by him. Yes! All of this was done by him! The mad man himself laughed as the flames behind him lapped at the night sky, consuming all life that was there. His golden eyes looked up at the night sky and they watched as the air ships were starting to fall back.

Then he stopped laughing, finally calming down. He looked down into the city and he still had a twisted smile. He could hear the crackle of the fire as it continued to burn, and the faint sound of the dying. Yes, he could almost imagine he could hear those citizens give off their final breaths and see their eyes becoming blank and lifeless.

Again he looked up to see the airships and blimps headed back the way they came. The damage had been done, and this once great city, once known as Albion, was no more. He had done it. He, with the help of another madman named Dr. Eggman had destroyed the City.

Now with nothing left for him to do, nothing left to see, he opened a warp ring with just the simple flick of his wrist. The golden warp ring was the only thing that would ever shine again in this once great city.

And as the albino echidna walked through the warp ring. It faded and so did the last piece of glory that Albion once had…


End file.
